Loving Hate
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: This is just a quick little thing involving hillary and Tyson and another member of the team. It's sorta sad and stuff....I dunno it's short read it and you tell me! lol


Title: Loving Hate

Author: Spicey Red Head

Fandom: Beyblades (Season 2)

Rating/ Warning: Pg 13 so far because of swearing. Cliff hanger

Disclaimer: all I own are the feelings and the storyline!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!

I don't call this love, but I adore her. I don't hate him but I hate what he did. I hate the way I lie, I let the right thing come out of my mouth even if I don't believe it. He hurt her, I don't know how he could but he did. Found a better catch. How could he think that girl is better? Now he's bitching about her giving him the guilt trip

"Jeez it's not like I caused her to kick the pole and break her foot, now she's all like 'please spend time with me until it's better'!"

'Maybe you shouldn't have told her...maybe you shouldn't have done it!' I yell at him in my mind, "I know, don't worry about it, she's just being stupid" I say, comforting him! I can't believe this!

"Some of her friends keep giving Erica shit; they went to the store where she does part time work and were saying stuff to her!"

"Wow they really need lives, and boyfriends!" I laugh, 'No they don't, if someone did that to my friend I'd bail them up, I'd teach em right from wrong'

I have to walk past her everyday, at school, in the street. I look up at her; I look into those beautiful eyes, that beautiful face. Sure it's not perfect but it's still pretty. I know she's not the best person but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. When I found out they were dating it nearly broke my heart but if it made her and him happy it was fine but now he's gone and screwed it up!

I smile at her, trying to let her know just from my expression, a seconds glance that I care, I side with her, I feel sorry for her and I'm there for her but it's as though I'm not there or maybe she hates me. I am his friend after all. I don't want to be.

I practise in my head. Silently, only when no body is around. I practise just saying hi but I can't even get the guts to do that. It's not like I want to confess an undying love of all time, I just want to be her friend and if anything happens...who cares?

I breathe in and out. She's coming down the hall, on her crouches it's easy to see. I walk past, look up and try to put everything into that split second expression. She looks right at me, our eyes lock. Damn that bastard! How can one look say, "Hey Hillary. Listen I'm your friend, I know I'm Tyson's but what he did was wrong, it's just plain manners to break up with you before going out with another girl. I'm you're friend if you want to talk. I'm here." I'm sorry. I care. I hate him. You can't get three emotions at once so every time I try top do a different one but it's hopeless. To her I'm just another person. That's all I'll ever be.

Every time I see her she looks sad now. She doesn't laugh with her friends, or muck around. She just moves around in her own miserable world. How I wish she didn't. How I wish I could enter that world and at least keep her company.

There's a school dance coming up. She doesn't want to go. I over heard some people talking about it. I over hear a lot of things. I want her to go. I want her top outshine Tyson's little Erica. I want her to go and have fun, to forget about him! She doesn't have a date and nobody will go with her. Nobody wants to get involved. Not really. I can't let that happen. I can't...

Here she comes. She's alone. I swallow hard. I do it. I just do it. I stop thinking and just do it.

"Hillary?"

She looks at me a little confused and something else...angry? "yeah?"

"Hey are you going tomorrow night?"

"No" she's guarded, of course, probably thinks I'm spying on her for him.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't want to go with me then?" I said it! Finally! "I mean now that you're not with him, I juts thought you'd like to go..."

She looked at me and opened that perfect mouth I had day dreamed about for so long....

'Please' I pray to a random god, 'please let her say yes'

Authors ineveitable ramblings:

Ok so this story is kinda not a story I guess but it's something everyone can relate to in some way I think (unless you are one of the lucky few to have never been heart broken or had the one you adore denied! I hate you if that's true!)

This happened to me really. Ok so switch the boys for girls and I would be the narrator.

Who do you think the narrator is by the way? See at first I wrote it because another person wanted kai/hil pair in another story and I didn't think it worked so I wrote this but as the words came out I started to think more of Max, crazy huh? So now I can't decide whether it should be a Hillary/kai fic or a hillary/ Max fic! I guess it's up to the reader, it could be some random guy I guess, it's just not Takao/Tyson. (ducks the fruit the t/h fans throw) sorry!

Oh and I don't know if it's a one shot or maybe I should continue? I guess you guys can let your imaginations free and decide whether its angsty or sweet. If ya want me to continue just tell me which you'd prefer! Keep me posted! Lol love ya Titch (the now spicy red head!)


End file.
